My Untitiled "Thing" I Just Happened To Write
by Ryoko Saidy McCullen
Summary: PG later on for kissing and stuff. Well what happens when Izzy walks Yolei home and he's never been in love before? Izzy's POV right now. It's okay.


My Untitiled "Thing" I Just Happened To Write  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. There I said it! Why must they ruin my life like that! ::starts to sob heavily::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Izzy's POV*  
So I walked her home and we talked. Is it a crime? The other Digidestined must have thought so. I got the third degree the next day about it. It was so annoying!   
The night was cool and we were walking home from a late night at the computer lab. She had a chill so I handed her my jacket.  
"No thanks, Izzy," She pushed it away. She wrapped her arms around her upper chest and shivered. She seemed so far away.  
'Okay Izzy remember what Matt told you. If they don't go for it the first time keep trying to persuade them to do it,' I thought to myself. I hesitated for a moment. I put my arm out a little and then quickly brought it back in. 'What am I doing? I'm not Matt!!!!' I yelled at myself in my head,'Well, Matt says to do it no matter who you are.' I thrusted my hand out a little farther but brought it back in. I had this fight with myself for a few minutes. Thrusting my arm in and out.   
She must've noticed because I heard a slight giggle come from her. I looked over and she covered her head and laughed very hard. I felt myself blush. How embarassing!!!!!!!!!! I turned my head away from her hoping she didn't notice my blushing. I couldn't help but laugh when she tackled me.  
"What is this for?!?!?!?!"I yelled out. Trying to cover myself with my jacket.  
"I'm cold!!! Give me that jacket!" She yelled in response and grabbed the jacket. She gave a few tugs but I wouldn't let go,"Izzy give it to me!!!" She sat down on my stomach and tugged on my jacket a little bit harder. I don't know how I did it but I felt myself blush yet I laughed at the same time!!!  
I stood up and she toppled over. She hit the ground with a thud still not letting go of my jacket. She sat up and noticed that I was now standing up. She looked into my eyes and I bent down sticking out my hand. She accepted it gratefully and I pulled her up. She grinned and pulled on my jacket. So it was tug-of-war again. She pulled hard. I smiled and while she was pulling I let go. She toppled over once again and fell on her butt.  
"Izzy, your such a baka!" She yelled at me yet she was laughing. I knew she couldn't of meant it because the got up and put on my jacket. She then came up close beside me. Close enough where I could feel her body heat pushing onto me. 'Stay cool Izzy,' I told myself. This isn't who I usually am. The cool guy with girls all around him. That's Matt's job! He was the pretty boy of the group! Matt why can't you be here right now?!?!?! "Izzy are you okay? Your being really quiet," she said. As I looked at her I noticed she had a concerned look on her face.  
I gritted my teeth and lied,"I'm fine. Just reviewing in my head what we did at the computer lab." My voice was shaking and my palms, sweaty. I couldn't believe I just lied to her. She must've bought it because we walked in silence the rest of the way to her house.We walked up the steps together to her front door.  
"Thanks Izzy. You know for walking me home," She smiled and looked down,"Here's your jacket," She said handing me the jacket.  
"No you keep it. I'll get it tomorrow," I said pushing it back at her. What was I doing? Was I turning into a Matt clone? That seemed so easy to say.  
"Thanks," She looked up and was blushing. Why? Did I do something wrong. There was an odd pause there. I just wanted to grab her and hug her but I couldn't. I felt this force hold me back. What was wrong with me? I felt this contection.  
We seemed to draw closer to each other. What was this sensation I felt? It was magical. We drew closer and closer. Finally we kissed each other on the lips and then drew back quickly. What had I just done? What was that feeling that went through my body. Was I in love?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man what was that? I just started writing it. I guess it turned out okay. Miyako-Yolei-Izumi thinks I have something here. Oh well tell me what you think and no flamers....puhleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??? 


End file.
